Down The Rabbit Hole - Part Four
Government Lab Complex (#19159RDn) Backed by funding from the UST government, this lab is equipped with the most advanced technology available. Dedicated super computers, electron microscopes, precision analysis equipment, scanners, and various other tools fill six distinct laboratories throughout the complex. The laboratory complex is abuzz with activity. Various experiments are in progress in several of the labs, ranging from propulsion research to new weapons technology. Scientists, clad in white coats, move aboard in methodical patterns as they tend to their experiments. Tamila nervously makes her way into the laboratory complex and look out more like an assistant than someone there to help out. "Excuse me," she hesitantly says to one of white coated scientists. "Could you direct me towards the... umm... People doing the work on spacial anomolies, please?" The scientist pauses for a moment, looking up from a clipboard to Tamila. For a moment he looks confused, but then his expression changes to one of recognition. "Ah, you are one of the visitors, yes? I believe you will be working with Dr. Franklin, he is down that hallway in Laboratory 6." he says, offering a friendly point in the right direction. Tamila offers a polite incline of her head towards the scientist. "Yes, I'm one of the visitors. And than' you," she replies politely. Then the twice displaced TKer starts towards Laboratory 6, hurrying on her way despite looking a little anxious. Inside Laboratory 6, an elderly Neanderthal stands in front of one of the terminals, his hair a bit long and scraggly. Various simulations are running one three screens along one workstation, each one showing several theoretical models on the formation and behavior of wormholes. Despite his age, his hearing appears acute as he hears someone approaching the doorway. Turning, he is wearing a small pair of round spectacles on his large nose. Tamila knocks on and then slowly opens the door to Lab 6, offering a faint smile towards the elderly Neanderthal. "Doctor Franklin?" she asks. "I'm Tamila Romeno." She rubs absently at her arm, looking a little self-conscious. Dr. Franklin nods with a smile, setting down a clipboard as he heads towards the doorway, but not at a fast past. "Yes, I was told to expect you. I am Dr. Ben Franklin, Secretary of Science. I believe you may have new information on wormholes that we might find useful in furthering our research, and perhaps find a way to get you back home." A security guard walks towards lab six, Varal Mikin in tow. He clears his throat. "Uh, Dr. Franklin, I have here a man claiming to be one of those offworlders," he intones politely. "And, well, normally we wouldn't let him in, but the President's orders. . ." Tamila cautiously watches the Doctor, and slowly nods. "However, as I said to the president, I'm very hesitant in handing over formula and schematics," she says with a faint frown. "It's a great responsibility and burden I carry. I'll provide what I can, though." She pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful about something. Until security and Varal catches her attention. "He's with me, Doctor Franklin." Franklin nods to the security guard. "It's all right, you may let him in." he says, as he makes his way back over towards the terminals where he has a simulation running. "I understand your caution, but to be perfectly honest all I am interested in at this point is finding a way to open a stable wormhole. You have achieved by accident something we have been attempting to do via scientific research for many years. Indications from the probe we launched to study the wormhole show that it is highly unstable, but it has not yet collapsed. Re-entering it at this time would be a dangerous undertaking, but I believe that between us, we can find a means to stabilize it and return you home." Varal looks around the lab, then finds a nice seat somewhere away from anything that looks remotely scientific. "I'm going to stay out of the way, unless there's something idiotproof that I can do," the Palisadian declares. "Unless, of course, there's a coffee machine in here." He points to a centrifuge. "Which I guess that might be." "I don't thin' that's a coffee machine. But knowin' what you saw might help us out to get back to Hiverspace, and maybe even shed light on how your folks ended up with our folks," Tamila remarks to Varal as she regards the centrifuge. She slowly trails after Franklin, eyes slowly shifting over the equipment. "We were conducting a weapons trial of high-powered gravitational weaponry," she admits. "We were trialling in a dust cloud, because it was out of the way and provided a secluded area." She pauses. "I didn't factor the particles in the cloud into the calculations." Franklin taps a few commands into the computer and the model on the screen slowly changes. "Hmmm. Gravity has been a key component of our theories, but the additional mass of a stellar dust cloud does sound like an interesting element." he says, bringing a new model to shape on the screen. "Perhaps the additional mass caused by the dust particles interacted with the gravity distortions which in turn provided the necessary energy to open the wormhole..." Varal twiddles his thumbs, quietly staring off into space. The best he can say about worms is that they aerate soil. "Very possible," Tamila says in agreement, as her attention shifts towards the display. "It created enough energy to apparently shatter an asteroid. The first test was a single launch, and if memory serves correct, the second was a dual launch." She stares at the display. "Well with gravity and dust creating an area of extremely high denstity, I can see it being possible. I must admit I'm surprised that there were no signs of a singularity after we were drawn in." The woman raises a hand up to the back of her head. "Perhaps introducing more energy into it might provide some stability." "Quite possible." Frankling agrees. "Perhaps the trick, however, is to find the correct energy type and the correct frequency. This may be a matter of fine tuning and finding the correct harmonic amplification to achieve resonance within the wormhole's gravity pattern. Once resonance is achieved, stability might last for days, which for a time would allow you to make transit back to your universe." he says, entering more data into the simulation. "We have been working on a device here known as the ultrasonic pulse cannon. With adjustments to the pre-fire matrix and accelerator coils, it might be able to produce gravity waves. Hmm.." Tamila's attention returns back towards the doctor now. "That stuff I have no idea 'bout," she says apologetically. "I'm almost tempted to propose an exchange in research. Perhaps generated wormholes could be the way to travel in future." The woman shakes her head. "So what exactly does the ultrasonic pulse cannon do?" Then she glances back towards Varal. "Just energy, it might have been extremely hot, too. Think about burning a candle, you get heat and light." "In its standard configuration, the cannon generates concentrates pulses of ultrasonic frequencies that can be attuned to shatter various materials." Franklin says. "Magic by another name," Varal grumbles under his breath. Tamila tilts her head at Varal's mutter, though she doesn't seem to have heard it. "So, it's just changing the frequency that'll provide the extra bit of boost the wormhole needs to become stable," she remarks. "Varal, are you certain it was coloured? I don't know, I had my eyes shut most of the trip over." Franklin nods. "That is one possibility." he says. "I think it is one we should at least pursue, but I will not stop looking for other alternatives. The information you have provided should prove valuable in ruling out some theories that we have to save us years of experimentation." Varal frowns a moment. "From what I remember, it was. Wouldn't the Tharsis have reco-, re-, cor-, er, um, have knowledge of it?" "If worse comes, perhaps the Gravitational mines will provide some more assistance. Not only that, but they might deter King Tofu or however you say it from acting how he does," Tamila replies with a slow nod. Then she glances back towards Varal, and she nods. "You're right. Tharsis would have them. I thin' the data could be very help for the occasion." She raises a hand up to the bridge of her nose and gently rubs. "If you can send over the data, we can put it through our models to see if any new information comes up." the doctor offers. Tamila glances back towards Varal, and then back towards Franklin. "I don't suppose I'd be able to help out around here, Doctor Franklin? After we get the data to you." She offers a hopeful smile up towards the scientist. She offers a grin back towards Varal. "No, you're not. Glad you brought it up, else I wouldn't have thought 'bout it." "By all means, our facilities are at your disposal." the doctor responds. Varal moves to flank Tamila. "They're almost too nice," he says at a whisper. "Thank you Doctor Franklin. I greatly appreciate it, and will no doubt see you later on," Tamila says to the scientist. She starts move towards the exit to the lab, glancing towards Varal with a dismissive smile. "Oh, they're just friendly folks out for a solution for a problem that has been bothering them for years. Nothing to be worried 'bout, my friend." She doesn't lower her voice with her reply. Dr. Franklin offers a friendly wave, and returns to his work. Tamila closes the door behind them, then casually looks down the hallway in both directions. "I just didn't want to say anything," she says in a quiet voice, as she keeps an eye on a nearby local. "We've got somethin' they want, and I ain't able to figure out if it's the mines or us personally." She shakes her head. "People don't usually bend over backwards 'less you've got somethin' important, or you're someone important. Then 'gain, they did bust us out." Varal nods. "And they've been quite hospitable. Rude to not repay them somehow." He hooks his thumbs into his pants. "And, frankly, if someone wants my head, I'm perfectly happy to do what I can, in my power, to make sure they die first." Tamila nods and grins to Varal's last remark. "My view exactly," she says. "They wouldn't have risked a full out war for no reason. I'll help them as much as I can." She looks a little bit worried for a moment, before her usual happy go lucky look returns. "Honestly, it ain't too bad here. Guess we'll have to make do if we can't get that wormhole stabilised." Varal shrugs. "And I was just getting used to Comorro, and, I guess, the Suh-vah-jone. I wonder if it gets easier." "Svajone," Tamila says, easily pronouncing the name of the station. "The Saint of exploration in the Later belief system. Rather befitting that name." The woman laughs faintly, shaking her head. "There aren't too many of the followers left these days." "From what I get, it is like our Cult of Ancestors popular amongst peasants and freelanders. Really, mostly hero worship," Varal states. "But, that's the most glaring problem here. My faith doesn't give me power in the same way." Tamila gives an understanding nod. "I'm a nuller," she provides. "Ain't even able to provide an effective shield 'gainst psionists. I know what you mean." She then starts to slowly saunter in the direction of the exit. "The system promotes freedom and sanctity of mind. Different people offer their prays to the Saints in different ways. My actions are my prayers." "That I can see," Varal replies. "You wouldn't believe what I could do on Fastheld, or what we had to fight. My faith gave me power, and that power I used to fight the Shadow." "You should speak with Naoi," Tamila suggests, as she looks back towards the Fastheldian. "She appears to have adjusted well due to her powers having changed. Or whatever happened. Then 'gain, I know nothing of psionics or the kissed and touched, as you call them." "I've adjusted as well as I'm going to. Being psychic is as closed an analogy as works, but it's certainly not the same," Varal says. "And, I know Naoi." "Nothin' has changed since comin' here?" Tamila asks next. "Or do you still possess the same skills you had before?" She then shakes her head. "We don't know if these people have it naturally, so I think that you psionists should try to avoid usin' it in public." Varal shakes his head. "Back in Fastheld, I was perhaps the fastest man alive. I could almost run up the side of a wall. I could jump further than you could imagine. I could kill trained men, armed and armored, with my bare hands without breaking a sweat. I had a companion, a wolf o the Light. I have none of that now." "A wolf of the light?" Tamila asksk, stopping and looking towards the noble. "Was that a friend from a tribe?" She shrugs, offering an apologetic smile. "I've heard of Vollistans who've been able to do that, but I've never seen a human capable of doing that. Well, there are some, but I haven't seen them." "More of a spirit. Ripped out the throats of mages," Varal replies. "Sounds like a very effective way of dealing with rogue psionists," Tamila agrees with a faint laugh. "One day, I should show you how effective some of my devices are. Of course, they're nothin' that'll tear time and space." Varal shrugs. "Sword worked fairly well, too. I haven't really seen what psionicists can do here, but I'm guessing that they were nothing compared to mages. Or the inevitable corruption that the mages would suffer from their power." Tamila shakes her head. "Evil and vile, a lot of them are," she provides. "Some'll enter into your head and steal your thoughts or make you do thin's you don't want to do, while others are capable of tearin' airlock doors from ships." Her expression hardens. "The slavers back home used to keep a couple of glow-stain's in their employment, especially the ones who knew how to break open a person's mind." Varal nods. "Fireballs, lightning, made a huge rampart that surrounded our kingdom. Powerful, but moreso dangerous." He rubs his chin. "Any time I knew about them, and I was within the law, I went out of my way to make sure they couldn't hurt anyone ever again." "Rogue psionists are terrible. Those mages sound exactly like rogue psionists," agrees Tamila with a nod of her own. "They should be taken out at every available chance. If they're not, they'll only end up enslaving everyone who isn't one of them." Varal smiles. "That's a sentiment I can agree with. They legalized mages in my homeland, so long as they avoided using their power and made their status public." "Finally, someone who actually has common sense towards these thin's," Tamila replies with a grin. "Worse thin' is, is how some of them infiltrate communities and thin' they can lord over everyone 'cause of bein' abominations." "I think you'll likely find that Norran mostly agrees, but," Varal trails off a moment. "I am from a more conservative House, more religious. And, well, the creed was the Light against the Shadow, and the Shadow empowered mages. So. . ." Tamila tilts her head slightly to oneside. "Norran ain't too bad, for a psionist. He's agreed to teach me a bit more 'bout usin' a decent blade." She pats her own at her side. "Mine? I do have a reason for carryin' it, but since the blade was struck, it has never been used in anger." Varal pats his sword. "Mine was cursed. I've been trying to exorcise it." "Cursed?" Tamila says, arching a brow. "I bet that must be a rather interesting story." "It is. A sad story, too. Last time I told someone, she burst into tears," Varal says, then frowns thoughtfully. "Although, it's not matter. I guess, at some point, we could share the stories of our blades." Tamila slowly nods and then smiles. "That'd be rather interestin'," she agrees. "I should get goin', I've got some stuff to pick up on the way back to Tharsis." "That it might be. I'll see you later, then," Varal replies with a slight bow. Tamila offers a raise of her chin, then heads towards the entrance and the street beyond. Category:Logs